Wanna be my Valentine?
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Emma is asking Regina to be her Valentine, and Regina accept. Also Red/Belle and the Charmings are having dates this day, but nothing seems to go as plannet.


**Author's Note: **Happy Valentine's Day everyone, hope you have a great day :o)

**Warning: Mention of sex **

* * *

**Wanna be my Valentine? **

**Roses are red**

**your shirt is blue**

**please be my Valentine**

**Because I would like to go out with you**

Regina let out a groan looking at the note in her hand. It was written with Emma's hand writing. Ruby had given it to her the very same morning when she came into the diner to have her breakfast. Valentine was only a few days away, was Miss Swan actually serious about this.

She pursed her lips, taking a pen out of her black purse and wrote on the napkin

**_Apples are red_**

**_Your sexy jeans are blue_**

**_I will be your Valentine _**

**_Pick me up at two _**

She smiled putting Emma's note in her pocket before calling out for Ruby saying, "Make sure Emma get this, Miss. Lucas."

"Sure thing Regina, have a lovely day," said the flirty brunette before heading back out to the kitchen. The brunette got up and headed out in Storybrooke's busy streets.

* * *

When Emma came in a bit later Ruby Red waved her over saying, "Regina wanted me to give you this."

Emma looked at the napkin grinning saying, "I can't believe she said yes to being my Valentine, she says pick me up at two, any idea where?"

"I have no clue, call her and ask," said the brunette.

"Nah where is the mystery in that, I'll figure it out somehow, I want to surprise her, will you give me this the next time she stops by?" the blonde asked, going into her pocket to find a used receipt to write on the back, "I will pick you up at two, my Queen, you better wear boots as I shall take you on a date you won't forget."

The brunette nodded and said, "Wouldn't it be easier if you two texted each other for details?"

"Most likely but that would leave out the thrill and the romance, see you later, Rube's," said Emma and hurried out, she had to pick up Henry from school.

* * *

It was Valentine's day early morning that Regina came into the diner to get her breakfast, by then she and Emma had been exchanging multiple notes of a various sorts through Ruby at the diner. It had gone on for about five days now and the brunette was gladly surprised to find that Emma had been to the diner earlier that morning only to deliver a single red rose with the note, "Can't wait until our date later, and hope you like this in the meantime."

Regina couldn't help but to find this gesture sweet. In fact that their notes had come on napkins, on behind of whatever they could find to write on was a new twist. Of course they could have simply texted each other or called, but that did seem way too easy. This however seemed more mysteries going around like this, like two teenager that didn't want to get caught by their parents.

Just as she was about to leave a little something for Emma Snow White came in, she was smiling brightly as always. Sickening really. She of course noticed the rose on Regina's table and said, "Good morning, Regina, Valentine's date?"

"Yes, so it will seem," the older brunette couldn't seem to hide her sudden blush as she said it.

"That's nice, anyone I know?" Snow asked curiously.

"I prefer to keep it as a secret for now, it is our first date," Regina said, she didn't want Snow to find out in case she didn't already know.

"I see, seems everyone has a date tonight, Charming and I are going out, Emma mentioned something about a date, wouldn't say who, I saw Belle ever so happy with a box in shape of a heart outside the library, and now you," said Snow happily.

"Well it is Valentine's day after all, any idea where your prince will be taking you?" asked Regina, pretending to be interested in her love life.

"He said he wanted to surprise me," she said Snow, adding, "So where will you and your date be going?"

"I am not sure yet, but I will find out in some hours," said Regina, she was wearing one pair of best boots as requested.

"Well I better..." Snow excused herself going to the counter to order. Not long after she left with a cup with steaming hot coffee and Red came over. She smiled at her saying, "So any messages for Emma today?"

"Yes, if you will give her this and say that I will expect her at two," said Regina getting up slowly, saying, "What about you?"

"What about me?" she asked her.

"Do you have a date for tonight?" the brunette asked.

"Of course, do you think this is staying home on a night like this?" she asked, gesturing at her body. Regina rolled her eyes but she didn't speak, just headed out with haste.

* * *

Emma was sitting on a horse, in fact she was on her father's noble steed Pixie King, kind of stupid name, but she didn't ask him about it. She had just asked if she could borrow the horse, so there she was on the horse holding the halter of Regina's horse Snowflake in her free hand. The horse was walking lacily and she was sitting quite relaxed on top. She had called around knowing Regina were to be found in her office. She got off the horses and tied them up front before she got upstairs and knocked on the door. She pooked hear head in saying, "Ready for our mystery date?"

"I am, so where will you be taking me?" the older woman asked curiously. She never had a date on Valentine's before and she couldn't help to feel excited.

Emma tossed over and apple she caught and said, "You'll need this for the first part of our date. If you would follow me please?"

"An apple how inventive," said Regina with a frown, but she did follow her along. Soon the two was going down the stairs and Emma asked, "So how has your day been?"

"Good I've been able to do what I planned to do, and Neal is as you know taking Henry for the night, I talked to him earlier, yours, busy day at the sheriff's office?" she asked back.

"You know the usual stuff, mostly paper work, thank you for the box of chocolate," said Emma, giving her a smile.

"You are welcome, thank you for the rose," said Regina, smiling back at her.

"You are welcome," said Emma holding up the door for her. Regina frowned seeing the two horses saying, "We are going for a ride?"

"Yes I was under the impression you liked horses and what do you know, I found you own quite a few," said Emma smiling. She had asked at the stable when she went to get the horses on which was Regina's.

"I do, I liked riding for exercise," said Regina, getting up in the saddle, as did Emma. As they were riding through the town Regina spotted Belle and Red near a car.

After her knowledge the car belonged to neither of the women, she looked at Emma saying, "Shouldn't you look into that I think that is a theft?"

"I am off duty and on a date in case you haven't noticed," Emma said calmly, smiling at her, adding, "Besides they will probably bring it back."

"Oh come on not even you is that naive," Regina rolled her dark eyes at her.

"I'll take them in tomorrow or are you going to let that ruin our date," said Emma and leaned over just enough to give her a peck on the cheek.

That seemed to make her happier as she said, "Alright, you win, so what do you have planned?"

"I thought we could go for a ride in the forest and then a picnic," said Emma.

"I think that sounds like a good idea," said Regina and gave her an approving nod.

As the two women and their horses headed towards the forest Belle and Ruby Red had managed to get the door of the car open, and Belle said, "I can't believe we are staling a car, this is insane."

"Just get in before we get caught," Ruby said, rolling her eyes. Belle climbed over to the passenger seat and she got in the driver's seat, working on hot wiring. Belle frowned at her saying, "Wouldn't it be easier to borrow a car?"

"Perhaps but where would the adventure in that be?" said Red with a slight laugh.

"Of course you are right, so where are you taking me for our date?" asked Belle, looking at her with curious eyes.

"New York," said Ruby Red and stepped on the gas speeding out of town.

Another car on its way out of town was the one of David James Charming and his wife Snow. In passing he saw Ruby Red and Belle and she said, "Wasn't that Red and Belle in Archie's car?"

"I believe so, wonder where they are heading and why Emma didn't stop them?" said he a bit confused.

"She's on her date, did she tell you who it was?" asked Snow.

"No, she only asked if she could borrow my horse to impress her date, I said it was fine," he said with a shrug.

"Horse, who would she want to impress with a...Regina," said Snow, a bit of anger shining in her eyes.

"Why would the fact that she want to borrow my horse has anything to do with Regina, he was still confused.

"She was going on a date today as well, Henry was going to spend his time with Neal. Neal or no other man in town would be impressed with her on a horse, Regina on the other hand would," Snow concluded.

"Say you are right, why would Regina even say yes, I was under the impression the two hated each other," he said.

"It is all about courting right, if she did I am sure she would say yes," said Snow, a narrow frown of dismay formed.

"Oh well she could have done a hell of a lot worse, both could, let us focus on our date instead," he said in a soft tone, giving her a loving glance.

"Of course, where are we going," she gave him the same loving glance.

"I am taking you away to that place you mentioned a while back, The Mushroom Cottage," he said, adding, "You were right everyone looked so happy on that folder and they seemed nice when I called over there they were very polite and all."

"Oh Charming thank you this is going to be a weekend to remember I am sure of it," she said.

* * *

Emma and Regina had just finished their ride and was now working on grooming their horses. They had been gone for about an hour and Emma hated to admit that she would most likely notice in the morning. Now she however let the brush slide over Pixie King's fur while she was looking over at Regina that was talking lovingly to her horse was brushing her. Emma couldn't help but to be fascinated by this, how the woman that people had spoken so badly about in the past could have a side to her that was so gentle and loving. Once she was done she made sure she got fresh water and hay. Then she walked over to Emma saying, "Thank you for a wonderful time."

"You are welcome, I am glad you enjoyed yourself, so are you hungry?" Emma asked her.

"Starving," Regina said honestly, she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, she had simply been too busy to do so.

"Good because I made plenty of food," said Emma, gesturing for Regina to follow her to her car, it was standing outside the stables. Regina would normally have an objection to this, but as her car was at the office it was either to get in the death trap or to stay there. She was quickly to pick her first option.

It was not long after she was indulging herself in salad, fries, chicken and pie. Emma for sure had put her effort into cooking, which surprised her gladly. She used the napkin to dry herself settling a bit better on the blanket, finding that a picnic inside was rather perfect. She looked at Emma that was still gulping down some fries, finding that she didn't mind for once.

When she was done she refilled Regina's glass saying, "I thought maybe we could watch a movie."

"That sounds lovely," Regina nodded, knowing their taste in movies was most likely very different, but she would accept whatever she suggested this once. After all being her first date on Valentine's she wanted it to be perfect, and up to now it had been.

"Mom, dad and Henry is not back until Sunday, so if it gets too late you can spend the night," Emma said, in the lights of the candles Regina saw her blush.

"I might do that," the brunette nodded, she had nowhere else she wanted to be.

"Good, so I was thinking we could watch this?" Emma said, holding up the DVD Top Gun. The brunette raised a brow, but didn't say anything, just nodded as the blonde put it into the DVD player. Once that was done she settled close to Regina that wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leaning on to her. This was perfect, just perfect.

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and a lazy brunette was being given an early morning wakeup call by a certain blonde. Emma was kissing and sucking on her breasts, Regina's eyes still closed as she moaned pushing her further down. The blonde soon took the hint and got between her legs, licking and sucking on her as she was moaning louder. She was about to add a finger when the door opened and she heard her mother gasp, saying, "Please tell me I am tripping still."

"No, I don't think so, morning ladies," Charming said tiredly, covering the eyes of his lovely wife.

"I so didn't need to see that, that is just all kinds of wrong, Emma why on earth didn't you use your bedroom?" Snow said turning away, hiding her face in Charming's chest.

"We didn't expect you home so soon, by then we would have gone over to her mansion," said Emma with a shrug, knowing there was no way she would be able to live this one down.

"Would you just get dressed, I cannot deal with this right now," Snow growled, so not what she needed to walk into. Her husband couldn't help but to feel amused considering Emma had walked into them not long ago doing the exact same thing.

"Alright alright," Emma said, dragging Regina to her room to do that, they were down quick after, a sly grin on Regina's red lips as she asked, "So how was your weekend."

"It was a trip al right," said Snow, giving Charming a glare.

"Hey don't blame me, you were the one that wanted to go there," he said giving his dear wife a glare.

"How was I supposed to know the reason why that place was happy was?" she snapped at him.

"Wow, wow, wow, mom, dad, can you take it from the start please?" Emma went between them, while Regina frowned wondering what the heck happened to them.

"Your mother had her heart set for this place the Mushroom Cottage and so I booked us a room, it looked nice and all on the folder, it was only a bit too late I got why," he said with a heavy sigh.

"You mean mushroom like magic mushrooms," Emma couldn't help but to laugh.

"Yes that's what we mean, we've been tripping for almost two days," he said with a heavy sigh.

"We of course noticed something was wrong when we started to see flying ponies and flying woodland animals, but by then it was too late. I have to say that it was quite fun with all the colors," said Snow, blushing.

"It was a ride, but I am so glad we are off it," said Charming with a nod, he was a bit tired.

"Oh my," said Regina, shaking her head. She had never done drugs, nor did she wish to ever try it.

"You might say that, we are never going there again," said Snow White, she was feeling exhausted, before she asked, "I take it your weekend went great by the looks of it."

"Yes, we had a good couple of days getting to know each other better," said Emma and gave Regina a peck on the cheek.

"That we did, but I think it is high time I leave and join the rest of the world," said Regina, walking pass the Charming's towards the door.

"Hang on, I'll join, I need to take Red in for questioning regarding Archie's car," Said Emma, catching up.

"I am going to bed," Snow said as soon as they were out the door.

"You are not going to get the image of Emma licking Regina out of your head are you," said Charming with a small laugh.

"Oh will you just shut it," his wife threw a pillow at him. He let out a groan before he started on a counter attack.

* * *

Emma and Regina was walking towards the diner when they saw Ruby Red and Belle walking in the same direction. Emma called out saying, "Ruby you are under arrest for stealing Archie's car!"

"I can live with that, we just had the best weekend ever," said Red, excited turning.

"Really, where did you go?" asked Emma curiously as they caught up.

"New York, we had a marvelous time," sad Belle as excited as Ruby.

"What did you do there, see a play, go out dining?" said Regina, wondering when they had become anything.

"No we parked the car and went bar hopping, see we met this dude Ivan, local and he showed us around. Think he expected a threesome, but he had no such luck," said Belle with a small laugh.

"Yes we prefer dining alone," Ruby gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for that image," Emma made a face.

"So what did you do?" Belle asked the other couple.

"We stayed in all weekend," said Emma, the brunette next to her nodded to this. They had stayed in, cooking, cuddling and trying out some positions.

"Wow, never thought that of you Regina," Belle seemed surprise.

"There is a lot about me you don't know, so Miss. Swan are you going to treat me for breakfast?" Regina nodded towards the diner.

"I am, if you make dessert later," said Emma with a sly grin.

"I can manage that," said Regina, dragging a giggly Emma into the diner, she was hungry.

Come Monday Ruby Red handed Regina a note from Emma when she came in, it said, "Thank you for being my Valentine, it is the first year I enjoyed that day, see you after work today. Heart Emma."

Regina smiled, writing on a napkin. "You are more than welcome, I enjoyed myself. That you will. Love Regina."

She left the note with Ruby for her to pass on as she took her coffee with a smile on her lips. Never would she regret answering Emma's first note. It may have been silly, but it was the cutest offer she had ever gotten.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story, I would love to hear your thoughts :o)


End file.
